


Stay with Me

by CSM



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: 2x01, Comfort, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSM/pseuds/CSM
Summary: A soft moment between Wyatt and Lucy after they finally bring her home. Based on the 2x01 scene the Timeless writers just posted on twitter





	Stay with Me

**Author's Note:**

> So the writers just about did me in with that sweet deleted Lyatt 201 scene they posted today. I wrote a short and sweet little something

When they arrive back in the bunker from World War One, Carol’s betrayal fresh in all their minds, Lucy simply stares vacantly at the control panel behind his head, making no move to unbuckle herself.

Wyatt makes a quick move to help her and  Lucy barely even flinching, but when she does not get out of the chair, he has to grasp her forearms gently and usher her out of the chair and the Lifeboat, Lucy giving very little resistance.

He sees the surprise faces of Agent Christopher and Jiya upon Lucy’s form emerging from the lifeboat but he shakes his head at them, silently asking to give her space. 

He places his hand on the small of her back, noticing the way she curls into his side, “c’mon I’ll get you some clothes so you can shower.”

He murmurs softly against her hair, and it takes everything in him to not press a soft kiss against the crown of her head, or pull her solid form against him just to convince himself that she is really here. 

Lucy’s eyes roam around the small space, confusion filtered across her features, and she looks across at him in confusing as he ushers them towards the small corridor with the bedrooms.

“It’s a long story.” Wyatt says with a sigh, “basically this is Home for the undecided future.”

“All thanks to my mother, no doubt.” Lucy remarks dryly.

He wants to point out that it’s more Rittenhouse in general but he suspects Lucy would not appreciate the specifics so instead he grabs a his sweat pants and dark green sweater lying at the foot of his cot, and offers it to her. “Why don’t you take a shower and we’ll worry about everything later?”

He makes a move to grab a fresh towel, but when he turns around he half expects her to staring blankly at the wall again. Instead he finds her look at his clothes slightly perplexed.

“I’m sure Agent Christopher will get anything you need, unless you want to borrow some of Jiya’s stuff?” Wyatt asks slightly unsure. She’s come all this way, survived hell probably and all she gets is his hand me down clothes.

“It’s fine.” She ensures, her fingers curling around his sweater. 

“C’mon, let me show you the bathroom.” Wyatt says gently his hand automatically moving to her lower back.

Lucy casts one last  glance at the room, eyes lingering of Rufus’ bed that is filled with clothes, books and even an empty Chocodile wrapper.  “Rufus is messy.”

Wyatt snorts at the unexpected comment, “he also snores... _ loudly _ .”

“Well we already knew  _ that.”  _ Lucy quips with the barest hint of a smile and Wyatt knows she’s gonna be okay. 

Or he  _ really  _ hopes she will be, but the moment her smile fades and her shoulders hunch he can see her getting lost in her thoughts all over again and he’s worried for all over again not that he’s ever stopped. It’s been six  _ weeks _ of constantly worrying about her, constant anxiety over where is is, and now that she’s here safe and sound he still can’t seem to wrap his mind around it. He keeps looking at her every few seconds almost as though she might just disappear before his very eyes.

After showing her how to work the old shower faucet and informing her about protocol on leaving the chair in front of the door he gives her space she clearly needs.

He hovers around the hallway walking past it every five seconds listening out for her. When she comes out of the bathroom practically drowning in his clothes, he holds back from checking on her. Instead he paces the short distance between the living area and the bedrooms, head turning down the darken hallway every five minutes almost like he’s just waiting for her to reappear.

“Why don’t you just go and check on her?” Jiya calls out from her seat on the lone couch in the living area, eyebrow raised after a few minutes of tense pacing. “I’m trying to watch a show and you are thinking too loudly.”

Wyatt rolls his eyes but makes his way nonetheless towards the bedroom that Lucy disappeared into, telling himself that he just wants to make sure she is okay, one last time and then he will give her the space she obviously needs.

As he eases open the door and is greeted with darkness the only light in the room is the small lap that cast a soft glow over Lucy’s sleeping fighter. One thing about living in this bunker the lack of windows mean it can turn to complete darkness with the flick of a switch. Wyatt himself is guilty of many nights just sitting in this very room in complete darkness unable to cling to some form of hope that they will find Lucy.

He stops short on seeing Lucy, his heart clenching at the way she curls into herself her finger clenched and tucked under her chin. He can see the sleeve of his sweater completely dwarfing her small hand and the neck  hanging lower exposing her collarbone. His sweatpants are rolled multiple times around her hips and her only her toes peak out from the bottom. 

His clothes complete dwarf her form so he can’t see her breathing pattern, the lax expression makes him think she might be sleeping, he only hopes she is having dreamless sleep. She deserves to finally have a restful night.

He sees the edge of the blanket at her feet and grips it gently pulling it over her sleeping form, tucking it gently  around her. Her black hair is spilled across her pillow casting a black halo around her. 

He crouched next to her, taking in her sleeping form, reminding himself once again that yes she is here. She’s home, she’s safe. She will be okay.

He tucks her hair gently behind her ear and then leans forward just brushing his lips against her cheek a little firmer than he intended, but he just needed to feel her against him, convince himself that she’s really here. He smooths down the blanket one last time before he finally takes a step back and wills himself to leave her be, even though he fights everything within in to not stay and watch over her.

He’s turn his back to her his hand gripping the edge of the metal door, when the bed suddenly creeks.

“Wyatt.”

He spins around immediately to see Lucy, staring back at him, her brown eyes wide and clear. Her teeth sinking into her lower lip slightly uncertain and he knows that she’s probably been awake this whole time.

“Sorry to wake you.” He whispers softly, he’s about to say more but Lucy turns down the blanket and scoots forward closer to the edge of the bed, she looks at him hopefully.

“Stay with me?” She whispers back hopefully.

He doesn’t need to be told twice, he toes off his sneakers and crawls behind her, slipping beneath the blankets lying parallel to Lucy’s tiny form, leaving a small space between them

She doesn’t say anything instead she scoots back so her body is flushed against his, he can smell his body wash coming from her neck. She reaches behind him and grabs his arm pulling it over her waist, trapping it between bother her arms. She made it so that his entire body is essentially cocooning her.

“Lucy.” He gasps our softly, so many questions loaded in just her name.

“Just stay with me?” She repeats tightening her old on his arm curling into him even more, “I just need to feel something….feel  _ you _ .”

“I’m not going anywhere. I promise.” He whispers softly pressing another kiss against the crown of her head and in that moment he makes a silent promise to himself.

He won’t lose her again. He won’t ever leave her.

 


End file.
